


Nothing I Wouldn't Do

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confident Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Macropenis, Micropenis, Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Stiles huffed at him. “Are you seriously going to turn down sexy times because you want to read the next book?”Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Hand Jobs, Oral Fixation, and Micro/Macro.





	Nothing I Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, I know that technically micro/macro refers to like giants and non-giants, but dude. _Dude._
> 
> _Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Derek’s never been that ashamed of having a micropenis. Sure, gym class hadn’t been great, but it’s never been much of something that made him feel less than. 

And since he met Stiles—and even more since they started dating—it really hadn’t felt like much of a problem. 

Well, no—their first date had ended on a somewhat sour note when Stiles palmed Derek’s crotch, started freaking out that Derek wasn’t even slightly into things because he couldn’t feel an erection, and then Derek had bolted. 

Stiles had quickly and easily come to terms with Derek’s dick size, though. He’d mentioned that it was probably good that Derek was “such a bottom” and, since Stiles’ cock was nearly fifteen inches long when erect, Stiles joked that he’d gotten the length of both of their cocks. 

Derek just rolled his eyes when he said that, mostly because it would take three normal-sized dicks to make up Stiles’. 

After the first time they’d had sex, Stiles had also started referring to Derek’s cock as a “cute li’l penis.” And whenever Stiles decided that he was in the mood, he’d kind of fixate on Derek’s dick. 

Like now. 

“Derek,” Stiles whined. 

Derek looked up from his novel. “Can I help you?”

“Can I just suck it? Just for a little while?” 

Yes, Derek wanted to say. But Stiles wasn’t even slightly into cockwarming. Not even a little. Derek only had maybe forty pages of his novel left—he could finish it tonight and start the next one in the series. 

Stiles huffed at him. “Are you seriously going to turn down sexy times because you want to read the next book?”

Derek had. Frequently. 

Tonight, though? 

He shook his head, setting the bookmark between its pages and folding his reading glasses on top of its cover. “No. I’m not.”

Stiles grinned. “Right choice.” 

Derek rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock and balls out. “Have at it.”

Stiles snorted at him, putting his hands on his hips dramatically. “Don’t act like you’re doing me some big favor. Bedroom. Now. You’re sucking me off, too.”

With that, Stiles turned and practically strutted away. 

Derek rolled his eyes again. There was no “sucking Stiles off.” It was handjobs with open-mouthed, sucking kisses and long, sloppy licks, but there wasn’t any way that Derek could fit Stiles in his mouth beyond part of his cockhead. Derek had seriously considered the potential that his own fist was easier to put in his mouth than Stiles’ cock. 

(It was, actually. Not by much, but it was.)

Stiles knew him well enough, though, to know that Derek was coming regardless of what effort he was expected to spend. So Derek stood and headed to the bedroom where Stiles was on his back, knees bent, jerking himself off. 

Derek froze in the doorway. 

“Hey, Sourwolf,” Stiles said. “Come here. I wanna suck you off.” 

He leapt forward, straddling Stiles’ body and kissing him sloppy and wet and dirty. 

Stiles licked into his mouth and pulled away suddenly, pushing Derek’s forehead back when he tried to follow. Derek whined plaintively. “Stiles. Please.”

Stiles smiled sweetly. “I said I want to suck your li’l cock, Derek. We’ll kiss after.”

Derek nodded, and Stiles let go of him. 

“Now, Derek.”

He whined again, but he adjusted himself so his hips were over Stiles’ head and Stiles’ cock, improbably, impossibly long was at his head. “Stiles, we—“

“Roll over, Derek.”

He just obeyed, without even a moment of hesitation or snapping about no dog jokes, Stiles. The moment Stiles’ cock was accessible to him, he started working on him, licking and sucking, loudly smacking his lips every so often and slurping. 

Stiles groaned and then took Derek’s cock and balls into his mouth. 

Derek shouted, squeezing Stiles’ cock and breaking his rhythmic pumps. “Shit, Stiles!”

Stiles didn’t even stop to complain about Derek not even trying to get him off anymore. Stiles probably knew pretty well by now that Derek, when he got overwhelmed—having his cock and balls viciously, perfectly sucked was a fast way to get there—only had enough control to avoid screaming like he was being killed. 

And after the first couple of times that Sheriff Stilinski came to investigate (any time there was a report of “scared,” or “panicked,” or “pained” screaming coming from their house), Stiles had let it go. 

He’d get Stiles off—after—after—

“Stiles,” Derek grunted. 

Stiles sucked harder, and Derek moaned as he came, shooting into Stiles’ mouth, relishing each burst in suction as Stiles swallowed down every pulse. 

Stiles let go of him and Derek’s hips jerked involuntarily. “Wanna jerk you off,” Derek muttered. 

“Oh, my God,” Stiles groaned, “do it.”

Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles’ cock and laved at his cockhead, jerking Stiles hard and fast. 

“Shit— Der! I’m gonna come. ‘M gonna come.”

Derek pulled off and kept jacking him. “Come on me, Stiles. Mark me up.”

Stiles gasped and his thighs visibly shook as he came in thick streaks all over Derek’s abdomen and down to his hips and his cock. When the first stripe of his come landed on top of Derek’s cock, Stiles fell to his hands and knees, moaning nonsensical dirty talk that was mostly just, “shit” and “so good” and “covered in me, Der, covered.” 

Derek worked him through the aftershocks that kept wracking his body for another few seconds until Stiles batted at his hands limply. 

“So,” Stiles said, breathless. “Better than reading?”

“Actually,” Derek started. 

Stiles slapped his thigh. “Go get it. But at least read some of it out loud to me.”

Derek grinned and kissed him. And then he grabbed his book.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
